Those Blue Eyes
by Goodbye Mr Holmes
Summary: "You're sitting in your-his-living room. It's not your living room anymore. It hasn't been for months. It's his now. And even though that thought should hurt you or at least sting a little, it doesn't." If Jack had lived, would things really have worked out? Or would their so called romance have come crashing down on top of them?


**Okay, so! I really wanted to write a final Titanic story and this idea came to me last night! I hope you like it! :)**

You're sitting in your-his-living room. It's not your living room anymore. It hasn't been for months. It's his now. And even though that thought should hurt you or at least sting a little, it doesn't. Not that you care anyway. At least that's what you're telling yourself because honestly, you don't know what or who you care about anymore.

"Well? When were you gonna tell me?"

"I don't know." You whisper so quietly you don't even know if be heard it. But of course he heard it, you can tell by the look of hurt that flashed across his face. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Tell me, sorry for what?" He asks you, clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry for leading you on. For making you think that I loved you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Better?" You snap at him. Yes, this is all your fault. But you honestly could care less. You thought you loved him, thought you'd be happy with him but you weren't. So when he came along of course you started seeing him behind your husbands back. You probably would've gotten away with it longer, except you had to go get pregnant. Not that you're complaining, because you know when you tell him he'll be as happy as ever and of course you're happy too, but that's besides the point.

"No. It's not better."

"Oh. And why is that? It's not my fucking fault you don't seem to give a shit about me anymore."

"I don't give a shit about you? Oh that is HILARIOUS. I try my hardest to make you happy while you're off fucking some guy and I don't give a shit about you Rose? Oh this is priceless." He tells you, laughing his head off has he does. "Out of all the shit you've said, this is the best."

"Oh so I say shit now?! Yes, I was-am, fucking some guy, but he was there for me Jack! When I need him he's there for me! Not off trying to sell drawings when he should be getting a real job! He loves me!"

"He fucking shot at you! So that's how you show your love for someone now? Well how 'bout I go buy a gun and fire some shots at you?" He yells, standing up from his seat on the chair-the chair that you picked out.

"Go ahead." You spit out with venom, rising from the couch that you picked out as well, because it went so well with the chair and you just had to have it. "Go and get a gun. Shoot me. See if I care Jack."

"I, I can't." He says lowering his gaze. "I can't shoot you because even though you cheated on me and got pregnant, I still love you."

His words take you back a little. You weren't expecting that. He's suppose to hate you. Not say that he still loves you. He has to hate you, it'll be so much easier on him when you leave his house. But wait. Why should you care about how hard this will be on him?

"Jack don't say that. You can't love me. I don't want you to love me Jack."

"I can't help it Rose. I'm always gonna love you."

"Jack don't. You had to know this wasn't gonna work." You say softly, trying not to upset or anger him more. One look at his face though tells you it's no use.

"You know Rose. I can't say I did. I thought it would work. I really did. I guess I just loved you to much to realize that you never loved me. I should've known a first class bitch like you wouldn't love me."

His words hurt, yes. You want to cry. But you don't. Because if he's going to call you a first class bitch, then you're gonna act like one.

"I guess you're right Jack. I acted on impulse. I wanted to be free and when you showed up with freedom being your only offer, of course I was gonna take it. I may be a first class bitch, but I'm not stupid. That's what third class gutter rats are for." You know your words stung, the looks on his face tells you...the look on his face makes you proud.

"Answer me this Rose, then you can go running back to your first class life. Just make sure you dumb down your answer. I'm a third class gutter rat after all." He says, locking eyes with you. His eyes used to be so kind and loving, but ever since you moved to Santa Monica, they've just been blue. Nothing spectacular. In fact, looking back, have they ever looked kind and loving? "So my question is, why did you cheat on me? Why didn't you just leave?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe if I cheated on you I would realize that I do love you. That I could have loved you. If you paid any fucking attention to me that is."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know. Go on and have fun fucking Hockley."

"I will." You say walking over to the door, suitcase in hand. "I'll make sure to tell you about our child when I have it."

"Appreciate it." He says walking off into the kitchen, to get a beer more than likely.

"Don't get too drunk!" You call out as you open the door and start to walk out.

"Don't worry!" He calls back.

"Just thought I'd remind you for the future! You know you stop paying attention to those you so called love when you drink." You say shutting the door before you hear what he says back.

As you start to walk away from your-his. It's his house now.-house, a part of you says to turn back and just run into his open arms. "Yeah right" you mutter under your breath. You never ran back when you first started cheating and you're not running back to him now. You need-or at least that's what you're telling yourself-to move on. You never loved him, you just wanted to be free. That's why you left the ship with him, right?

When she's placed in your arms for the first time, you're the happiest you've been in months. Not that the past few months haven't been great, because they have. But this moment right here, is just so much better. He wants to name her, so you let him. You couldn't think of a name anyway, so when she suggest Joy Rose, Joy because these past few months have been filled with joy and Rose after you because "where would I be without you?" You can't so no. Because it's a perfect name. Everything is perfect. But when your little girl opens her eyes for the first time, and you see your husbands brown eyes, you're suddenly wishing that those kind, loving blue eyes were staring at you instead.


End file.
